


【恋与漫威】草莓和奶油

by Eclipness



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness
Summary: 小番外此车设定警告如下：十八禁车文，好孩子要乖，别看OOC致歉，不喜者慎入史蒂夫·罗杰斯 x 原女《十秒一生》小番外，没看过并不影响看此车文正文里两人还在纯情的很，都在挣扎想看细水长流的正文前往老福特：十秒一生当然AO3这里也有，连载比较慢再来就是这里会有剧透，会剧透，会剧透，重要的事情说三遍！可以关注或收藏合集，会掉车文
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	【恋与漫威】草莓和奶油

草莓 & 奶油

史蒂夫最近有点郁闷，家里来了这么一个外人，虽然救了伊利斯达一命，但眼睁睁地看着另外一个男人坐在自己的餐桌上，理所当然而狼吞虎咽的吃着伊利斯达精心准备的晚餐，摸着他的狗，吃着他女朋友做的饭，坐着他的沙发，喝着他的酒，他再怎么客气有礼，私底下都忍不住多锤几拳健身房里的拳击沙袋。

最让他无法忍受的，就是那些静谧平静，安详美好，温馨又充满亲吻的早餐，一去不返。就如那些充满缠绵的晚餐甜点，以往的日子里，他们两个总是依偎在沙发上，或是看雪或是喝酒，当然大多数的次数都是在进行不可描述的事情，但现在，他要面对着一个大男人，抱着手臂喝着他的酒，还顺便建议他的女朋友明天做什么好吃的。

真是……难以忍受。

“伊利。”有一天他终于忍不住，放下手下的书，看着在厨房为另外一个男人忙来忙去的女朋友，很不是滋味的唤道。

“嗯？”伊利斯达正忙着烘培，她弯身把做好的蛋糕模型放在了烤箱里，头也不回地回答。

“你在忙什么？”史蒂夫蹙眉：“你不应该这么忙，你的伤才好。”

“没事，又不是打仗。这么一点小事，我都没有怎么站着。”伊利斯达微微一笑，手却停不下来。

“你在做什么？”他叹口气：“布莱恩又说要你做什么了？”

“我在做草莓奶油蛋糕。布莱恩上次从镇上带回来了草莓，我觉得还很不错，很新鲜。”她笑眯眯地看着他：“史蒂夫你不是喜欢配着红茶喝吗？我还叫布莱恩买了意大利咖啡。”

布莱恩布莱恩布莱恩。史蒂夫好看的眉毛都要打成结了。美国队长不可以这么没有风度，他深深呼吸。坚固的胸膛起起伏伏的，拳头松了又紧，紧了又松。

“你和布莱恩认识了很久了？”他尽量使用自己觉得最平静最无所谓的声音问道。

“嗯。”伊利斯达洗好了草莓，准备一颗颗拿起来开始切成一小块一小块的。

“我和他从小一起长大，在基地里训练的时候，还睡过一个房间。你知道，COMMAND在我们小时候不怎么分男女，反正都是士兵，女孩子不能比男孩子弱，男孩子也不能因为敌人是女的就轻敌。”

她的手速极快，几颗鲜艳红色的小草莓很快就切的漂漂亮亮，放在了白色的盘子里，很是好看。

“后来我们一起起兵，一起留在了瓦坎特训练，而且很多次一起出过任务，所以很熟啊。”她开始准备奶油，拿起搅拌器手动的很快。再加几滴香草精油，几勺白糖，一点柠檬汁，继续搅拌，很快，漂亮又有型的白色奶油就搅拌了出来。

“你看看？是不是好了？”她伸出勺子给他尝了尝，随后又自己手指沾了少许，也尝了一下：“是不是还少点糖？”

“噢，对了，除了这些，后来我们参加复仇者们的时候……”她自顾自的继续说道，但史蒂夫好像没在听了。

他抿了抿嘴，很专注地看着她忘了擦干净的，留在嘴角边的奶油。白白的泡沫一样，在她因为尝过草莓而特别红艳的唇边，要落不落，摇摆不定的，像是晃晃的诱惑，让他看着心里有点痒痒的。

伊利斯达说着说着，见对方没有反应，忍不住看了他一眼，只见史蒂夫眼神直直的看着她的脸，不觉一抹，很自然的抹下了奶油，于是放在了嘴里吮吸。

“噢，我竟然有奶油。”她有点窘迫的说道。

“这里也有。”史蒂夫伸手，帮她轻轻擦去了另外一边的嘴角，顺便吻了下来：“还有这里。”他深深呼吸，捕捉着她嘴里带着柠檬香草味道的甜意。他的舌尖轻柔地与她纠缠，时而吮吸，时而卷缠。

“嗯。这里……”他吻上了她的耳垂，手一把揽住了她的腰，伊利斯达手里还拿着勺子，奶油顺着她举起的手流了下来，史蒂夫看着轻笑，低头轻轻舔去了剩余的奶油。

“史蒂夫……”手中的勺子给他夺去放在了橱台上，伊利斯达忍不住深呼吸：“我……奶油不打放着的话……”她的嘴唇被史蒂夫堵住，忍不住呻吟：“我还要给布莱恩做蛋糕……”话没说完，她就意识到自己说了多愚蠢的话。

史蒂夫的动作微微停顿，他笑着看着她，眼底微微发冷：“你现在在想着布莱恩，以及怎么满足他想吃蛋糕的愿望，嗯？”

“不是，我……”伊利斯达恨不得咬掉舌头，她刚刚说了什么智障无比的话？

“所以，你现在是要继续打奶油做蛋糕？” 史蒂夫看着她微笑，揽着她的手臂微微缩紧，一把就把伊利斯达紧贴在自己身体上，他俯首，好看的湛蓝带绿色的眼睛直视着她，她的手盖在他的宽敞紧致的胸上，感觉到他的心跳。他在她耳边轻轻咬着，吐着热暖的气息：“我可以想到做更好的事情。用这个奶油，比如……涂在你的身上。”

这男人。伊利斯达听得全身发烫，忍不住到抽了口气。但她一点都不想示出弱势。

于是转身，拿起了史蒂夫的手粘上了一点奶油，随后拿起他全是白色奶油的手指，伸出了舌尖，挨着个根，缓缓地，慢慢地，舔了过去。边舔，边挑着眉带着笑看着他。

舔到最后的大拇指的时候，她轻轻咬了咬，然后轻柔的，把那指头，从头舔到了尾。

史蒂夫到抽了口气，他看着她娇嫩的，滋润的，粉色的，柔软的舌头灵活而缓慢的舔着自己的手指，觉得一股电流从小腹处奔流而逆上，当到了最后一根大拇指，伊利斯达看着他，嘴边挂着白色奶油，微微用力吮吸的时候，他觉得全身紧绷的就要裂掉。

身后的厨具和勺子被猛然打翻，伊利斯达刚刚把手指从嘴里拿出，就感觉自己被抱到了吧台上，她的衣服被撕拉而下，史蒂夫的吻带着掠夺和疯狂堵住了她的嘴，卷着她的舌尖，吃掉了她所有的奶油味。

她坐在厨房的橱台上，双腿被打开盘着史蒂夫的腰，他的勃起和炙热正好抵在她湿润又滑嫩的私处。那灼热感几乎要突破衣服而烫着她。

他脱下，应该说，是撕下了她的外衫，里面的吊带内衣是黑色的蕾丝边，衬着白皙细嫩的肌肤很是分明。丝绸光滑冰凉，和他灼热的手掌形成了对比，他一手揉捏上她的乳，柔软触感充满了手，他可以感觉她柔凝的乳房从指间挤出，低头吮吸住从内衣中探出来的蓓蕾，他轻咬着，用舌尖抵着舔着，一手伸去了她张开的腿间。

湿透的滋润触感传了过来，轻轻挑过轻薄的内衣，指尖滑过而进入了紧致的私处。她娇吟了起来，滚烫的喘息在他耳边不断地起伏，双腿欲拢欲张，不断流出的蜜汁像是毒药一样诱惑着他，史蒂夫只觉得自己的挺拔快要撑破了衣服。

“他什么时候回来？”他轻声在她耳边问道，手指却加快了速度，她忍不住满头汗珠地在他肩膀上不住地呻吟。

“伊利斯达，他什么时候回来？”他很满意她动情的样子，似乎能够控制了一下自己，再次问道。

“……谁？嗯……噢……”一阵阵的快感从腿间传来，她根本不知道他在说什么。

“布莱恩。”

“……”谁他妈的是布莱恩？她现在只想被他填满。想的全身酸痛。

“你现在在想布莱恩？”她稍微恢复了理智，咬着唇问道，满脸的情欲使她满脸红晕，额头被汗打湿，就如她全身上下，特别是腿间，被水沉浸。

“我想在这里和你做爱。”他咬着她的脖子，指尖在她的私处不断地勾弹轻揉。

“啊……”她忍不住叫出声。却在他以为她要达到高潮的时候，握紧了拳头，坐直了身体，硬硬忍下即将爆发的快感。

“？”他不解地看着她。却见她一下子就把上衣脱得精光，一腿踢开他，迅速地脱下了所有的衣服，完全赤裸地坐在了厨房的台上。

她微微一笑，手边的奶油抹上了自己的身子。双胸，腰部，私处，微微张开了双腿。

“你现在还在想什么？不如一起告诉我。”她魅惑地笑着。

他猛地倒抽一口气，眼底因为情欲的爆发而变得深邃。衣服都来不及脱，直接掰开了原本就等待他的双腿，猛地一进。

他的挺拔有难以形容的尺寸，伊利斯达觉得全身上下的空虚在一刹那被填满，她还没来得及叫出声来，就被压在了厨台上被来回摇晃的失去了声音。史蒂夫的汗珠落在了她的身上，他不断的出进撞击，一手揉着她的乳房，俯首舔去了所有她身上的奶油。

“噢……天！”她不应该这样挑衅他的。“啊…… 啊……”她几乎承受不了他一下下的重击。

蓦然，她的身子被腾空抱起，填满下身的雄壮忽地退后，她突然有了不好的预感，下一秒，她被转过身来，头往下的按在了厨台上。

“宝贝，张开腿……”他一手抚摸上她的私处，那里充满了蜜汁，他忍不住空虚，不觉在等待的时候自己握着挺拔来回抚慰。

伊利斯达咬着唇忍受着腿间被他掏得极度敏感的快感，趴在了厨台上，翘起了臀。她的曲线圆弧，有液体随着修长的腿泊泊流下，史蒂夫看得难以忍耐，一手从背后抓住了她的双乳，一手转过她的头与她舌尖纠缠，同时加快了身下的速度。

“史蒂夫……”她只来得及喊出他的名字，下体便不断地被充满抽离，身子不由自主地软了下去，趴在了厨台上，接受着他的碩长紧紧地摩擦着她的最深处。

他的手揉着她的乳房使它们微微变形，他抱着她，微微退后两步，一手扶着她的腰继续撞击，一手往下伸去，拨弄她的私间处的敏感点。

“啊！史蒂夫！”她终于忍不住叫出声来。腿间的液体不断流出，他看着她迷离而被情欲淹没的脸，满是红晕的脸颊，微微开启而不断求饶的嘴唇，只觉得下身越来越硬，无法慰问自己所需要的快感。

终于放开她的腿间，他让她两手支撑着厨台，张开双腿，紧紧的进入她。撞击有力而迅速，他从身后揉着她的双乳，撞击的周围的餐具纷纷掉落。

“求你……”她全身上下已经染上了红晕，这是她即将抵达顶端的预兆，他着迷地看着她雪白柔软的身体被他压在下面，雪股被他撑开，反复蹂蹑，她的全身都不住地颤抖，脚趾手指全都卷起，他加快了速度，胯下逐渐硕大坚硬。

“啊……！”终于，她全身在呐喊的时候软了下去，紧夹着自己的柔软猛然紧缩，他一阵用力抽离，忍不住在她高潮的同时也释放了自己。

“哈……哈……”她几乎全身湿透，厨台上冰凉的大理石紧贴在肌肤上，传来一阵阵舒适。他从背后拥抱着她，额头贴在她的背上，不住地亲吻着。

“你……还想吃蛋糕吗？”指尖还有奶油，她忍不住笑了。

他把她抱了起来，低头咬住她的指尖，用深吻堵住了她的嘴，温柔地和她舌尖交缠。甜甜的味道在他们彼此的嘴里散开，似乎是不够，他也从她的脸颊上舔去了剩余的奶油。

“你永远比蛋糕还要好吃。”他轻轻地吻着她，抱起她慢慢地走上楼去冲洗。

傍晚时候，布莱恩带着一袋买的东西回到家里，兴高采烈的准备吃饭，迎接他的却是一片狼藉的厨房。厨具被散落在四处，草莓也滚落在地上，奶油更是不忍目睹。

他目瞪口呆地看了片刻，直到听到二楼的浴室里传来的声音，以及感觉到天花板微微的震动，才满脸通红的噢了一声，急忙再次跑了出去。

\-----------------

作者碎碎念：  
最近这几张写的太虐了，开个车轻松下  
虽然在正文里，史蒂夫和伊利还没过初夜  
为什么呢？因为他太正经了呀，不是啦因为我尽量还原（还原为什么会开车？）  
而且因为剧情还在发展，觉得随便开车很不负责的（那你写什么车啊），所以考虑一下剧情，在正文中还是暂时刹车吧（所以这到底是在写什么？）  
也算是练练手啦，喜欢的话给我评论和鼓励吧，这样以后还可以开很多车车给你们，因为最近好多开车的想法，你们想看嘛？（是你自己想写吧？）  
还有就是剧情也想的我精神分裂了  
一边开车一边悲壮的搞痴情，我好南


End file.
